


Hibernation

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, and cute, and exactly 1000 words, for a writing prompt, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brett's gaining a little weight. His boys notice.





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> for a writing prompt activity in the CC Creates server

A lot of people liked to tell Brett he was a bear. 

Both figuratively and in the gay sense. Both, technically, could be very true. It was getting to be the time of year where people were starting to pack on the weight for the winter, and this year… he’d started as well. Usually he kept himself more fit, but he’d been a little more stressed lately, and opted for the Aleks route of doing things. 

Which meant he’s been eating a lot of grilled cheese alone when the others weren’t around. And the others were noticing. 

Now he loved his lovers. Really, he did. But the moment James saw the stomach he’d garnered he knew he was done for. The way his eyes glinted and that shit eating grin- it took everything for Brett not to groan. 

“Look at you.” James purred, coming over to wrap his arms around him and just smile so wide. “You really are a bear aren’t you?” 

Brett rolled his eyes and made a disgruntled noise, as James only swayed and giggled. 

“Aw what is it baby, you missing your honey? Getting prepared for hibernation?” 

“James I love you but if you don’t stop I’m going to start pouring Malort into everything you have to drink.”

That shut him up, even if he still had that grin on his face, and his hands went down to touch his sides. A soft squeeze from James’ hands and he’d made a little noise and faltered. Damn you James, damn you. 

He got a peck to his cheek, and a cheeky little giggle and he knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this. 

Next to point it out was Aleks. Who was more curious and touchy, as he came to hug Brett from behind, hands stroking his stomach gently. Which felt nice, admittedly but… 

“James keeps saying you’re getting as fat as I am-”

“Tell James I’m going to sit on his face until he can’t breath.” 

“You know he’s going to get off on that right?” 

Brett sighed because honestly Aleks was right, their boyfriend was kinky enough to get off on the concept alone. More soft petting and just a calm little moment. Brett enjoyed it honestly. 

“Tell James to stop taking the piss out of us when you see him, hunny…” 

Aleks nodded, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and sighing. “You stay safe, okay? If you need to talk just pull me aside..” And with that he was gone, and Brett went back to his office for a little peace and retrospective. 

The last was Alec. Who was more curious than anything, as he sat and watched Brett come over. Brett gave him a soft little cheek kiss, and Alec giggled and looked over him and Brett could only guess- 

“Your ass jiggles now, you know.” 

Brett let the confusion on his face show, and Alec did his best to explain. 

“Like when you walk- I think it’s cute.” Obviously trying to get his point across as he moved to pull Brett closer and Brett allowed it. “You’re all soft right now… I kinda want to see what your thighs feel like right now..” 

Brett sat in his lap, and Alec turned as expected, very red. It was very sweet and gentle, as Alec was allowed to touch and Brett just enjoyed it for a bit honestly. It was sweet, and Alec was very good at the gentler touches and it made him feel… nice. 

All in all, everything was pretty nice, especially when they’d gone home. All his boys wanted to coddle him and coo and mostly likely tease in James’ case, and it pleased him when they wanted to come home with him. 

A night with your boys can put your mind at ease, was Brett’s thoughts as he watched them chatter and giggle and be affectionate out of the work space. And when they all turned on him, he wasn’t sure how he could be anything other than happy.

From soft neck kisses to the sweet words and touches to his hair and thighs and chest he was in absolute heaven. The way James whispered in his ear, how Aleks liked to kiss… the way Alec touched and pet him so sweet and tender and he felt like his heart was going to explode at any minute from it all. 

“Aren’t you happy, our big teddy bear… look at how cute you look…” James purred, before kissing his neck with a happy smiled and Brett only made weak little noises and lazily swatted at him. 

When they started touching his stomach he knew exactly what was going on, as his shirt drifted up and he groaned in only slight annoyance. 

“You really are gaining weight, aren’t you?” Aleks giggled, moving in to kiss the soft furry flesh of his stomach. 

“Oh hush, none of you can fucking talk…” He said, focusing on the little kisses and fingers touching. “I’ve just been stressed lately…” 

James hummed soft, fingers playing through his hair. “Just let us take care of things every now and then… you’ve putting a lot of things on yourself lately…” He said, voice tender and sweet and Brett sighed. He did have a point… 

“Yeah, just let us handle things every now and then. Take a load off, you know we’ve got you..” Aleks chimed in. “We’ve always got you.”

“This feels like an intervention…” Brett said with a chuckle, as they chuckled or kisses him soft. 

“Just worried about you dude…” Alec said, a little softer than the others. 

“Well now you guys don’t have to.” Brett said, adjusting in his spot a bit. “Because I have the sweetest fucking boyfriends in the world-” 

“Oh dude that’s gay.” Aleks said jokingly as he kissed Brett’s cheek and ran a hand through his hair. Brett could only giggle and smile at his boys. 

He was glad he had them, and glad they loved him.


End file.
